A Perfect Wedding
by PopcornDonuts
Summary: it's finally time they tied the knot. just a fun little fanfic about the day of Damon and Emily's wedding. One-Shot! please review!


He stood at the top of the altar waiting; he had his bets friend beside him and his other close friends in the front row. He also noticed his mom, dad and stepdad all sat on the front row; smiles spread across there faces. Suddenly the music started playing and the first bridesmaid Kaylie Cruz walked down the isle; she was dressed in a long floating dress which was coloured lilac but had tints of pink in it which could be seen at different angles. Once Kaylie reached the altar she parted to her left and took her place. Next down the isle was Payson Keeler, who was wearing a dress identical to Kaylie as she walked down and took her place next Kaylie as they smiled at each other. Walking down now was the maid of honour Lauren Tanner; she wore a similar dress to the other two except it was pink with lilac tints and had a fashion flower pinned to her left breast. She smiled as she reached the top and carefully took her place next to Kaylie and Payson. The music started to play a different tune and Emily appeared at the bottom of the isle; she wore a simple white elegant dress that flowed out a little at the bottom. Her hair was tied up and a few curls fell loosely around her face. A girl aged 3 who was called Katelyn, skipped down the isle first and sprinkled flower petals on the ground, once she reached the altar she hugged the groom and then went and sat next to his mom on the front row. Emily made her way down the isle; her mom was linked onto her left side and her brother Brian was wheeling himself down by her right side. There eyes finally met and they both grew a big smile on there face. Once she reached the top he held out his hand, she unhooked from her mom and took it as he led her up the steps and towards where the priest was stood. She handed over the bouquet of lily's to Lauren as her mom and brother took there seats, turning to face Damon she took a hold of both his hands and the ceremony began.

* * *

"I am please to announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest finished and Damon quickly moved in a kissed his new wife on the lips as she smiled against them. There was a cheer in the church as they pulled back and faced there friends and family. They smiled as they headed down the isle, tight hold of each other and into the backroom where they signed the papers to make it official. Once they had done that the photographer quickly snapped some photos of the couple before they headed outside into the brilliant sunshine. There friends and family were gathered in a clump around the door and as they emerged they throw there confetti over them. Lauren managed to pull her best friend from the mess to give her a special hug.

"That was such a beautiful ceremony." Lauren said as she hugged her friend, trying to make sure she didn't crease the dresses.

"Thanks Lo." Emily said smiling as they pulled out of the hug, only to be engulfed by Kaylie and Payson as they told her once again that the ceremony was beautiful. After getting hugs from other friends and members of her family a white limo pulled up and her and Damon got inside; waving once more to there friends and family.

* * *

The reception was a big success, there had been heart filled speech's from the close family and friends and everyone had eaten there food. Now it was time for them to take to the dance floor for a first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen to dance to the song _When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating _and they started swaying backwards and forwards as it played with there arms tightly around each other. Once the song had finished _Mine by Taylor Swift _began and others joined them on the dance floor. Damon danced with Emily's mam Chloe while Emily danced with Damon's dad Harry. Damon then danced with the maid of honour Lauren while Emily danced with the best man Razor.

Soon they spread off and went off to talk with there own friends, Emily stood with Kaylie, Payson and Lauren as they all kept the complement flowing.

"When I get married I hope my wedding's just as beautiful." Payson said

"And I want a dress which is just as gorgeous." Lauren exclaimed enviously as she circled Emily. Emily smiled along and said thanks every now and then but she kept glancing over to where her mind really was. Over in the far left corner Damon was stood chatting to Razor, Carter, Jasper and Austin; he looked up and caught her eye, smiling before he returned back to his conversation and she returned back to hers. Once she'd been showered with complements by her friends she walked over to where her brother was located and took a seat next to him.

"How's my little brother holding up?" Emily said with a smile

"I'm doing well; you're positively glowing by the way. It makes you look even more beautiful." Brian replied with a smile and Emily felt a blush creep onto her face

"You always did know how to charm a lady." Emily said.

"Tah sis, and besides it's nice to see you so happy. I just wish I could dance with you on your special night." Brian said bowing his head slightly. Emily knew that he'd begun to feel depressed about been in a wheel chair; during his teen years he was always so happy and always knew the perfect way to make Emily feel better when she was down. But recently he had begun to resent the fact that he couldn't walk and Emily really felt sorry for her younger brother.

"You never seen glee? If Artie can dance when the actor isn't really disabled so hasn't had as much practise then I'm sure you can. Emily stated, getting up from her chair and wheeling her brother towards the dance floor where she took hold of his hand and danced around his chair while he laughed.

Damon smiled at his new wife dancing with her younger brother on the dance floor.

"Daddy dance with me." He suddenly heard as the 3 year old Katelyn ran towards him; he held out his arms and she jumped into them as he lifted her up.

"Come on then sweetheart; you can dance in daddy's arm." He said as he tickled her tummy and she let out a girly giggle and planted her face into his shoulder; he walked out onto the dance floor and began swaying along to the music, holding his daughters little hand in his as he pretended to waltz with her; while she laughed at her dad's foolishness.

"So did you enjoy been flower girl?" he asked her as they danced along to the music

"Yeah it was fun; plus I got to wear a princess dress." She said; holding up the dress to show her dad.

"That because you're my little princess." He said giving her a big kiss on the cheek; giving her a look of disgust as she quickly wiped her chin with her hand while Damon laughed.

"Can mommy join in the dance too?" Emily suddenly said from behind Damon giving him a slight fright.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Katelyn said gleefully as Damon set her down on her own two feet. She grabbed a hold of her moms and dads hand and started bouncing up and down. Emily also took a hold of Damon's hand as they started swaying alongside there over excited daughter.

"They really are going to be a happy family." Chloe said; a huge smile spread across her face.

* * *

**A/N: So a fun and cute fanfiction about a Damon & Emily wedding. I think they'd make it all the way because they really do love each other and I hope this gives justice.**


End file.
